


red flags (disregard any warning signs)

by orphan_account



Series: julien solomita being a whore [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Being in Denial, Coming Untouched, Desperation, Dildos, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, just julien with a big dildo and a lot of spare time, mans just wants to be put in his place and made take it, whiny bitch wants a real dick, “experimenting”
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23214766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: it’s still just “experimenting” after the 5th time he’s used it this week, right?
Relationships: Julien Solomita/Dildo
Series: julien solomita being a whore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673800
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	red flags (disregard any warning signs)

**Author's Note:**

> agshdhbd first time im posting! i figured i’d contribute, and i apologize if it’s not as good as it could be lmao i have wrote anything in a while  
> also this is a series now
> 
> no disrespect btw ily i’m just horny x

experimenting is natural.

julien got curious, after stumbling upon a 10 second low quality porn clip of this young looking twink with a girly body getting fucked by a cock that looked way too big for him to take on twitter, unable to tear his eyes away from what was on his screen as the video played on repeat, that familiar hot feeling in his gut flaring up despite desperately trying to push it down and after weeks of thinking about it, looking back on the same clip over and over and letting him palm himself through his pants while watching at most, he eventually let himself indulge and watch actual gay porn and get off to it.

making sure to look over his shoulder every 20 seconds, even if he was home alone, because he isn't gay or bi (that means he has absolutely no interest in men sexually or romantically and is 100% straight) and this is just experimenting, of course.

_..just experimenting._

•

over the next six months, he became desensitized to watching it and touching himself while doing so. thinking about it and watching it didn't feel so overbearingly wrong, although it never felt right. it always felt wrong, guilty, taboo, dirty in a way...but something about that made him enjoy it more. watching small twinks get railed by big hairy men with huge cocks that he envisioned were himself, grabbing tiny boy hips and driving in with animalistic desire while hearing them cry out and beg for more like desperate bitches in heat to seeing similar burly men getting fucked, manhandled and forced into submission, which he also envisioned was himself.

that was a new thought, a new desire to accept, a new feeling to get used to. wanting something inside him was never a thought julien had considered in his 27 years of being alive, until now, of course. he wasn't too reluctant to accept it, to consider it, because he had already accepted at this point that he gets turned on by the idea of fucking another man. you always try everything once, right?

•

_...it started with fingers._

slow, one by one, stretching and prodding and exploring, pain and pleasure and some confusion, quickly getting the hang of it and arching his back, shoving his face into his pillow and pushing back against his own hand, slightly jolting and letting out a series of small involuntary noises when the tips of his fingers brushed against that spot he had heard about but had never felt. his cock hanging heavy, dripping and so hard it hurts between his legs, begging for some attention that julien didn't have the free hands to provide; his other one occupied in his own hair, pulling and tugging as he let himself get lost in this brand new sensation.

three fingers deep and rubbing hard against his prostate, unaware as to how loud those soft whimpers and moans and cries have become; he came untouched, harder than he had in a while, a string of little high pitched, open mouth whines between gasps leaving his lips as he frantically reached his free hand down to squeeze his length and give it a few hard pulls to work himself through his orgasm, thighs shaking as his fingers milked his own prostate for everything he had until he felt like he was gonna pass out.

julien slumped down against his pillows, brain fuzzy, he could barely even form a sentence in his own head. he already knew he was going to get carried away, if something so simple and accessible made him feel so good; if something so seemingly easy made him cum so hard he felt it in his bones.

•

_...he bought himself a toy._

it only took a year and a half after discovering that he likes to think about men sexually (but he's definitely still not gay or bi at all) for him to end up with an an 8 inch semi translucent blue silicone dildo with a suction cup attached to the base that absolutely nobody on the entire planet could know about ever. it was bigger than he expected, having wrapped a $20 bill around it and had it not touch together on the other side. not like he thought jenna would judge him, considering how close they are and how long they've been together, but his aries pride wouldn't allow him to even consider the idea for a second. this was something he was doing once, letting himself see what the hype was about, why all of these straight seeming male celebrities are secretly fucking men behind the scenes while still being married to women.

he didn't let himself even look at it for too long before he shoved it back in the box and hid it deep below some stuff in their closet where he'd even lose it if he wasn't careful. after he tried it, he was going to get rid of it. (or at least that's what he told himself).

..because all he was doing was experimenting.

waking up after a heavy nap to an empty house and a message from jenna alerting him that she would be out for a few hours getting things for the dogs and an upcoming video put the idea in his head.

this is the perfect time to try it out, julien thought to himself, still more than unsure about this despite constantly reassuring himself it wouldn't be much different than his fingers, which he has been addicted to using to make himself cum for the past few months. finally, after letting himself get worked up thinking about it, he got up from his spot on the couch after laying there for 10 minutes and made his way to where he remembered the hiding spot being.

pushing aside some clothes, boxes and papers, he reached his prize; a black, tall-ish box that held what he could only describe as his worst fucking nightmare inside. he's way too excited, he's anticipating this too much, he felt his dick twitch when he so much as looked at the box- just knowing what's inside and where it's going to be and what it's going to do to him, what he's going to do to himself.

he's procrastinating on purpose. he's nervous, anxious, every word under the sun that can be used to describe that butterfly feeling in your stomach when you're about to do something you're unsure of.

julien made his way to his bed, stripped and laid down, taking all the time in the world, having collected a towel and a bottle of lube on his way. he laid there for a second, looking at the box before he opened it and took the toy out. he held it in his hand for a minute before looking down between his legs.

•

he picked up the lube and coated two fingers, already used to this routine, prepping himself wasn't a struggle.

julien pulled his fingers out with a sigh and picked up the toy, coating it in a layer of lube before pulling his thighs up, putting his arms below the backs of his knees to pin them in place and rubbing the lube slick head of the toy against his hole. he took a deep breath before pushing and feeling the head slip in.

" _fuck_ ," julien breathed out, another gasp slipped out against his will as he adjusted to the intrusion, and he pushed in another inch. and another, and another, whimpering and gasping and biting his lips to try as hard as he could to silence himself the whole way down until he could feel the flare of the built in suction cup against his skin. he reached his free hand down and spread himself open, pushing in more to try to get in as much as he possibly could, his hole already acting just as greedy as the boys he had seen in the videos. that fucking twitter video.

his whole body was trembling, his breaths coming out shaky and uneven and he just wanted more. it felt heavy and somehow the placebo and his mindset made it feel burning hot inside him, it made him feel so full and it was pressing against every good spot inside him already. julien shakily moved his hand, slowly at first, but he let himself lose his grip on reality as he quickly sped up the pace.

muffled moans and cries and the wet, sloppy sounds of the toy moving in and out of him hard and rough and relentless echoed throughout the bedroom, juliens eyes rolled back into his head as he found his prostate and started assaulting the sensitive bundle of nerves. he wasn't gentle with himself at all, but how could he when every single movement of the fake cock inside of him was searing hot white pleasure that left stars behind his eyes when he hit his prostate dead on for the 10th time in a row.

his toes curled in the air as pleasure and pain mixed, wanting nothing more than to be pushed on his stomach and fucked hard, brutally, forced into submission by someone with a big cock who knew how to use it. he let himself fantasize, wish the fake cock moving inside him wasn't fake, wish he didn't have to use his own hands, wish he wasn't pinning his own legs back. he wants cum dripping down his legs from having his hole stuffed so full of it repeatedly, he wants to be made feel it when he walks for the next week.

he found his own mind begging; _ohh, fuck, please, yes right there, please, god, don't stop, you feel so fucking good, more, please more, ah, ah, mmph, fuck, please, you're gonna make me cum so fast if you keep fucking me like that_. julien thought he heard his own voice bouncing off the walls (he definitely did), but he could care less if it was in his head or not. his cock was painfully hard against his stomach, drooling pre cum and reminding him it was there and desperately needed attention every time the sensitive head rubbed against his skin.

julien finally gave it the attention it deserved, a sharp gasp leaving him as he lightly circles his hand around his length and moves his hand a few times. it takes less than a minute for him to cum, busting all over his stomach and chest, thighs shaking, whining and whimpering and crying out as the toy abused his most sensitive spots, vision gone completely white and spotty. he pushed it in all the way, as far as he could get it, wiggling his hips down against it and working himself through his orgasm.

right as his body was beginning to calm down, the buzzing underneath his skin just beginning to subside, julien heard the faint sound of the front door opening and closing, being followed by a barrage of loud barking dogs to really make sure he knew that jenna was home. that he still had a fake dick inside of him with his abdomen covered in cum and 5 minutes to make it look like none of this ever happened.

_...it's still experimenting after the 10th time he's used it this week, right?_

**Author's Note:**

> suggest things if you want ily x


End file.
